Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for the Career Mode of ModNation Racers. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Thank You. The Home Tour Mod Circuit Advance Finish the race Payoff Pick up 3 Item Pods Finish 1st Bonus Drive over 3 Boost Pads Finish 1st Farm Frenzy Advance Finish Third or better Payoff Finish 1st Get 30,000 Drift Points Bonus Finish 1st Get 3,000 Draft Points Village Run Advance Finish Third or Better Payoff Finish 1st Sideswipe 1 opponent Bonus Finish 1st Sideswipe 3 opponents Alpine Drop Advance Finish Third or Better Payoff Finish 1st Take all 3 Shortcuts - First shortcut found beside a group of Item Pods at the left-hand side after crossing the finish line. Second is on the right-hand side under the Lil Devastator. And third is on the left-hand side right after the second shortcut. Bonus Finish 1st Get 15,000 Spin Points The Mayhem Tour Note: This is the first cup you'll be racing against one of the Elite Mod for each course. Miner's Rift Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Clean Lap Bonus Finish 1st Take down Drillbit [[Grudge Match|'Grudge Match']] Outscore Drillbit Boardwalk Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 4,000 Max Speed Points Bonus Finish 1st Take down Skidplate Grudge Match Finish 1st against Skidplate and his thugs Island Dash Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 4,000 Airtime Points Bonus Finish 1st Take down Wildcard Grudge Match Beat Wildcard 1-on-1 Flaming Jumps Advance Finish 1st Payoff Finish 1st Take down 3 opponents Bonus Finish 1st Take down Hale in front of the grandstands - Be sure you are driving next to him and either sideswipe or use a weapon nearby. Grudge Match Finish 1st against Hale and his thugs. The Range Tour Note: Wild Run does not have an Elite Mod. However, later on The Range Tour, you'll face more Elite Mods. Wild Run Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Activate 3 Devastators - Keep an eye on every Pressure Pad. Bonus Finish 1st Take down an opponent Market Run Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Destroy 10 Market Stalls - Sonic Rifts are useful. Use them. Bonus Finish 1st Get 15,000 Spin Points Grudge Match Finish 1st against Fade and his thugs Craggy Hills Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 10,000 Road Points Bonus Finish 1st No wall hits for full race - Try changing Drift stats by pressing R1 in ModSpot that suits you. Grudge Match Outscore Iceman Rickety Bridge Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Take down 3 opponents on the big bridge Bonus Finish 1st Take down Scout on the big bridge Grudge Match Outscore Scout Drift Paradise Advance Finish 1st Payoff Finish 1st Get 4,000 Wall Ride Points Bonus Finish 1st Get 140,000 Drift Points Grudge Match Outscore Jez The Grim Tour Note: Because of the comatosed Chief, Tag will be in a Conservative Motors racing suit and drive a B008S kart and Richard Short will be his substitute crew chief. This only lasts in the first 3 tracks of the Grim Tour. Modobahn Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Activate 3 Devastators Bonus Finish 1st Take down 5 opponents Sandstorm Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st No falling off the track Bonus Finish 1st Take down Slick on the cliffside Grudge Match Outscore Slick Switchback Valley Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 70,000 Drift Points Bonus Finish 1st Take down Shadow Grudge Match Outscore Shadow Lost Temple Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 15,000 Spin Points Bonus Finish 1st Take down Aloha in the gauntlet - The gauntlet is the part of the track with the group of Devastators. Grudge Match Beat Aloha 1-on-1 Sinkhole Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Take down opponent near the sinkhole Bonus Finish 1st Destroy Nato's Explosives - A Sonic Rift can destroy them all in one lap. Grudge Match Finish 1st against Nato and his thugs Marina Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 2,000 Max Speed Points Bonus Finish 1st Get 50,000 Drift Points Grudge Match Outscore Dyno Rumble Island Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 4,000 Airtime Points Bonus Finish 1st Sideswipe Dolor in the village Grudge Match Beat Dolor 1-on-1 Launcher's Rush Advance Finish 1st Payoff Finish 1st Use 3 unique jumps - The third one is located at the C-shaped section of the track where its required to use the shootable trigger. Bonus Finish 1st Avoid Yellow Modbots Grudge Match Finish 1st against Diablo and his thugs The Grand Tour Note: The competitors under the Grand Tour are Elite Mods. Jez competes in all the Grand Tour courses, and Espresso will race you in the final stage Crazy Crater. Dire Cliffs Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 50,000 Drift Points Bonus Finish 1st Get three takedowns in the canyon Breakwater Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st No wall hits for 1 lap Bonus Finish 1st Take down 3 opponents in the shipping yards Rumble Jungle Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 15,000 Spin Points Bonus Finish 1st Get 100,000 Drift Points Citadel Heights Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 10,000 Road Points Bonus Finish 1st Get 4,000 Draft Points Fracture Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Take all 3 shortcuts Bonus Finish 1st Sideswipe 3 opponents Mt. Pain Advance Finish Third Payoff Finish 1st Get 3,000 Max Speed Points Bonus Finish 1st Shoot 5 ModBots - Shootable triggers also work on ModBots, too. This comes in handy. Crazy Crater Advance Finish 1st Payoff Finish 1st Get 20,000 Spin Points Bonus Finish 1st Get 160,000 Drift Points - This is the tough one to beat. Drift left on the right-hand side and drift right on the left-hand side. Note *The Game Update Patch 1.02 tweaks the 3 hardest challenges (Take down 3 opponents using Devastators in Wild Run and Modobahn, and Sideswipe 3 opponents by the cliffside in Fracture) to make it more attainable. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay